1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to one wheel trailers for bicycles and more particularly to one wheel trailers for connection to the passenger footpegs of motorcycles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the 1970's, the sale of motorcycles rapidly increased due in part to the ever escalating cost of petroleum fuels. Such increased fuel costs have forced many automobile owners to turn to the alternative two wheeled means of transportation.
While many cost related problems are overcome by resorting to the economical transportation afforded by the motorcycle, such motorcycles have suffered from certain difficulties with regard to luggage carrying capabilities.
Motorcycles are extensively used for vacations and towing generally, in which case a luggage carrying capability is essential. Camping equipment, including tents, sleeping bags and cooling utensils are particularly bulky and several box-like containers and saddlebags have been designed in an attempt to accommodate the needs of such motorcyclists. However, the prior art saddlebags and luggage carrying devices, because of their inherent bulk and weight, tend to have an adverse effect upon the handling characteristics of the motorcycle. These adverse characteristics are particularly noticeable when the motorcycle is rapidly retarded or when a tire is punctured.
More recently, motorcycle trailers have been developed including a pair of ground engaging wheels. This type of trailer overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with storage of luggage and can provide a lockable storage container for relatively bulky camping gear, tents, cooking utensils, sleeping bags, clothing, tools and luggage.
However, with the provision of a two-wheeled trailer, towing problems have been experienced because as the motorcycle leans over while going around a bend in the road, the trailer will remain in the upright disposition. Such disposition of the trailer relative to the motorcycle results in poor cornering characteristics and also requires a relatively complex universal coupling arrangement between the trailer and the frame of the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,859 to McClellen discloses a one wheel trailer for a motorcycle. The McClellen patent teaches a means for ready disconnection of a one wheel trailer to a motorcycle. However, the brackets of the trailer are connected to the swing arm of the motorcycle rather than the frame. This point of attachment is inaccessible on many motorcycles due to the location of exhaust systems and various other brackets.
The one wheel trailer of the present invention overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices by providing a trailer which has improved cornering characteristics and can be attached or detached from a motorcycle or the like in a simple manner without interfering with other attachments disposed on the motorcycle. It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a one wheel trailer for bicycles, motorcycles or the like that has a relatively large storage capacity for the storage of camping gear, tents, cooking utensils, sleeping bags, waterproof clothing and luggage.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a trailer for a two-wheeled vehicle that will not interfere with the ease with which the cyclist is able to mount the machine.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a one wheel trailer for a motorcycle in which the trailer has a relatively low center of gravity.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a one wheel trailer for a motorcycle in which the trailer includes a pair of arms which are connected to the site of the passenger footpegs of the motorcycle.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a one wheel trailer for a motorcycle in which an adapter is secured to the site of the passenger foot peg, the adapter being selectively connectible to either the passenger footpeg or the ball fitment of the trailer arm.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of means for adjusting the disposition of the trailer arms and additional supports relative to the container and to a ball and socket connection between the trailer motorcycle to accommodate minor misalignments between the motorcycle and the trailer arms.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a ride-off stand associated with each of the trailer arms to provide a support to the motorcycle and trailer combination when parked.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a one-wheel trailer having the same or less width than the width of the associated motorcycle.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a one-wheel trailer, the wheel of which will follow the same path as the wheels of the associated motorcycle.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable means for adjusting the disposition of the trailer arms relative to the motorcycle enabling rapid connection of the trailer to the motorcycle and disconnection of the same.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a one wheel trailer for a motorcycle in which the wheel is rotatably mounted adjacent a castor arm which is secured to a suspension arm for swivelling relatively thereto.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a spring and a shock absorber which reacts between the container and suspension arm.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a preload bolt which extends between the suspension arm and a spring mounting plate, the preload bolt enabling adjustment of the suspension arm in accordance with the weight of the contents of the containers.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an access lid in the container enabling access to the trailer suspension.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of locking means to lock the castor arm relative the suspension arm enabling rearward maneuvering of the motorcycle and trailer combination.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly, with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein, this should not be construed as limited to one wheel trailers for bicycles or motorcycles, but should include one wheel trailers and load carrying devices for cars, tricycles, invalid carriages, golf carts and the like.